ERIDAN AMPORA UNIT GUIDE and MANUAL
by invisiblecanada
Summary: Hipster fishes manual now


And heres...*drum roll* everyone's favorite fishy troll, ERIDAN AMPORA *claps*

I do not own the trolls, kids, or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Congratulation (?) you have just purchased your very own ERIDAN AMPORA unit. You have this manual to help insure your survival with your ERIDAN unit.<p>

Technical Specifications:

Name: Eridan Ampora. Will also respond to caligulasAquarium, CA, Prince of Hope, fish dude, Harry Potter, Crazy Magical Genocidal Fish Freak, and HIPSTER FEEEESSHH!

Age: Can be ordered to be any age between 12 and 17

Place of manufacture: Alternia

Height: 5" 6"

Sign: Aquarius

Blood Color: Magenta

ERIDAN AMPORA comes with:

2 (two) black shirts with a magenta Aquarius sign

2 (two) pairs of blue and black striped hipster pants

3 (three) pairs of scarves, dark and light blue stripes, black and magenta stripes, and dark and light blue striped with magenta blood on it

1 (one) pair of awesome blue and purple shoes

1 (one) pair of black glasses

1 (one) purple cape

1 (one) magic science wand strife

1 (one) rifle strife

Programming:

Dictator: Your unit has the mentality and personality of a dictator. Just let him loose in any government building and he will take over.

General: your unit might be under age but he has studied war for most of his life and is obsessed with learning about what went wrong in battles. Just get him into the army and he will rise.

Magician: your unit is a natural when it comes to magic. We at Astra Inc. believe it has something to do with the similarities between him and Harry Potter

Re-Programming:

Default Genocidal

Default Creep

Pirate

Locked Murderous

ERIDAN AMPORA's default modes are Genocidal and creep. Genocidal pretty much means ERIDAN wants to kill anything that is on land, and your unit is just naturally a creepy, desperate, guy who will try to hook up with anything that moves. We don't know how it works with his Genocidal mode except it does.

Pirate mode is activated when he is roleplaying with a VRISKA SERKET in Pirate mode. In this mode they will both start looting, killing, and searching for vast treasures. ERIDAN AMPORA can be brought out of it by a FEFERI PEIXES unit.

Murderous is locked for a very good reason. In Murderous, ERIDAN will start killing everything and everyone with his magic science wand. This mode is unlocked by a FEFERI PEIXES unit attacking him.

Relationships:

FEFERI PEIXES: these two used to be Moirails and ERIDAN felt red for her before killing her

SOLLUX CAPTOR: ERIDAN was rejected in his wish to be kismesisses.

VRISKA SERKET: used to be kismesisses and partners in roleplaying before VRISKA cut him off.

KANAYA MARYAM: friends?

ROSE LALONDE: ERIDAN wanted to become kismesisses with ROSE, ROSE blew up his computer.

(There are many others but we at Astra Inc. want to leave it to you to find out the rest.

Cleaning: Your ERIDAN AMPORA unit is capable of cleaning himself and beware of any offers to bathe with him

Feeding: Your ERIDAN AMPORA only likes the fancy food and hates Faygo, but if you just keep cooking what you want he should get hungry enough to eat it.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your ERIDAN AMPORA unit is hitting on everything that moves, and some that don't, and is creeping you out.

Answer: Did you read the manual? If you did then you would know that that was normal. If it's so bad then get a spray bottle, fill it with Faygo, and spray him.

Problem: Your ERIDAN AMPORA locked his door on the second story floor and you hear strange laughing and it sounds like he is shooting something.

Answer: Well if it sounds like he's shooting something then he probably is shooting something, and your unit is probably trying to commit mass murder. If you don't want mass murder than break down the door and slap him.

Problem: Your unit is starting to act like he's a wizard and is casting random spells and it's kinda creeping you out.

Answer: Congrats, you have just unlocked your units Harry Potter mode. In this mode your unit acts just like Harry Potter.

We at Astra Inc. hope you have an excellent time with your new unit. Please remember that any damage caused by your unit has nothing to do with us. Have fun.

* * *

><p>yay~ new manual. Time to celebrate *parties*<br>please vote for the troll you want next on my profile  
>thank you<br>peace


End file.
